What If: Good Girl Gone Bad
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: !Abandoned for now might revise! What if Rory got back together with Logan and also became a bad girl, what would happen then? This fanfic is mostly about Rory.
1. A bad girl is born

**This is my first fanfic ever and it probably sucks and my spelling and grammar probably suck to. Sorry for that, but I didn't wanted to write my story in Swedish since I'd like everyone who wants to read it be able to. So here it is! Only one chapter, I may write another if you like it. It's about the Gilmore Girls, mostly about Rory and what would have happen if Rory got back with Logan and also become a bad girl. I should also tell you that it's been a while since I saw the serie so some things I may have made up, I'm not sure. Well, hope you enjoy it... Take care//Helen.**

What if Rory broke up with Logan, but later regretted her decision? What would happen then?

A year after Rory Gilmore had graduated from Yale she came home to Stars Hollow, after working a year abroad developing her skills in journalism. Rory was pretty excited about coming home to the states and seeing her mom and all the other people in Stars Hollow, and of course Richard and Emily Gilmore, her grandparents.

Rory drove up to her moms little house and parked her car and before she opened the trunk to get all of her stuff she looked at the house.

Ah exactly the same as before, she thought. Home sweet home. For now her mothers house would be her home, but she really wanted to have a place of her own. She needed to feel like a grown up, taking care of her self.

- Mom! She shouted as she opened the front door. I'm back! Did you miss me?

No one answered.

She must be home, Rory thought. The front door wasn't locked.

- Mom! She yelled. Where are you?

Then she heard sounds that sounded a lot like giggling so she ran upstairs.

- Welcome home! Lorelai Gilmore, her mom shouted and gave her a big hug. I have surely missed ya!

- Hey mom, Rory smiled. I have missed you to.

After dinner which of course was take-out as usual, this day it was pizza, Rory took her luggage to her old room. She switch the lights on and sighed. She knew it was still standing there, her mom could have not known that it should have been removed and hidden in a closet somewhere. Rory felt a little ache in her heart and sighed again and then she went the few steps from the door to her desk and there it was, the rocket Logan gave her when they were still together, over a year ago and before she broke his heart and said no to marrying him.

Did I really do the right thing? She thought. Maybe I should call him, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?

Rory looked at the clock by her bedside table and realised it was nine o'clock and not at all to late for her to give Logan a call, that is if she dared to. She shut her bedroom door and started to dial the numbers on her cell, it was kind of sad that she still remembered his number.

- Hello?

Oh my god it was Logan! Just hearing his voice made her legs tremble and she had to sit down on her bed.

- Hi, she begun but then realised she didn't know what to say next.

- Rory? Logan asked. Is it you?

- Um... I'm afraid so.

- Weird you're calling at this hour or even at all. I guess you're back in the states then?

- I'm at my moms. I just wanted to call you, it ended pretty badly between us.

- Yeah I heard, Logan said shortly making Rory feel a twitch in her stomach.

- So I wondered if you sort of wanted to meet somewhere?

- Why? Why do you even call me more than a year later after our brake-up when you didn't bother to contact me at all this year or even last year? Why should I even talk to you, if you don't remember you broke my heart, Ace.

He used his old nickname of her. Rory felt tears starting to dwell up in her eyes.

- I'm sorry, she said. But I do want to see you.

- Maybe I don't want to see you. It was probably for the best anyway that you didn't call or anything after causing me so much pain. Have a nice life, Ace.

He hung up and Rory started to cry.

Lorelai knocked on her daughters door and then slowly opened it.

- Hun what's wrong? She said and sat down by Rorys bed.

- Nothing. Just leave me alone okay?

- Are you sure? But you now where I am if you want to talk.

- Mm, Rory mumbled.

Lorelai left her room.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Rory woke up the next day. Her eyes were all red after crying for hours last night and the little make up she had worn was all smeared out in her face.

- Fuck.

It wasn't like her at all to curse like that, but what else would she do? Her best friend were out touring with her band and Rory didn't even know how to contact her. It wasn't like she had a number to reach her by and there was probably no use trying to e-mail her. It was summer, she was unemployed and she had no one accept her mom to talk to.

Rory got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and after that she was going to eat breakfast and then get dressed.

There was a note on the kitchen table from her mom saying that she was at work and that she could stop by if she wanted to.

After getting dressed she decided to call Logan again, since it really went all that good last time she tried. No matter what she was going to say all the stuff she wanted to tell him and not chicken out like last time.

- Logan, he answered sounding sort of annoyed. Did he know it was her number?

- Hey it's me, Rory said and then started to talk without pausing. I'm sorry, please don't hang up on me, just listen to what I have to say and then hung up if that is what you want. I have thought a lot about you since our brake-up, about us and about whether I did right by turning you down and I... Fuck, she said and then bit her lip remembering she didn't curse, I love you Logan. I love you so damn much, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I...um I really regret my decision, I wish I could go back in time and fix things and then I wouldn't have left, I would have said yes to you...

Rory stopped talking, not knowing what to say next and hoping that he had listened to her.

- Rory, Logan finally said. It's fine really, everything that has happened was for the best. You shouldn't regret anything, you did what you wanted to do.

- What the fuck Logan? Rory suddenly blurted out. Why are you acting this way, just fucking see me okay? Please.

- Are you sure of that you're really Rory Gilmore? Logan said. What's up with all the cursing?

- Give me your address and I'll stop by.

- Fine.

Logan gave her the address and she wrote it down.

Rory put some make-up on before getting in to her car.

What's up with me? She thought. It's like I don't even know myself anymore. With all the cursing lately and the sudden urge to be a bad girl. And why did I call Logan? I do love him, but throwing myself at him like that?

Before driving to Logan's Rory parked her car and went to pick some things up.

- Rory?

She looked up from searching for some cans from the bottom shelf and rise up.

- Hey, she said looking at her old high school sweetheart. Dean. What's up?

Dean raised his eyebrows staring at her.

- What has happened with you?

- What?

She knew she didn't dress like before and the fact that she wore more make-up nowadays was different about her but what was his problem? So what if she had some jeans with a low cut waist and a tight top showing a bit of her belly button which she had pierced last fall.

- You look so different...

- Yeah so what?

She didn't know why she was being so sassy, but if felt nice.

- Well I got to go now, I just needed to buy some drugs from a dealer but since he's not around I guess I'll do that some other time.

Dean stared at her and she laughed.

- No, I'm not taking anything, just wanted to see the look on your face when telling you such stuff. Maybe I´ll see you around?

- Yeah, I just moved back home after finishing school so I´ll be around.

- See you then.

Rory put the rest of the stuff she needed in her shopping basket and then went to pay for it.

Rory bit her nail waiting for Logan to open the front door, that wasn't like her either biting her thumbnail like that.

- Hi, Logan said.

- Hey, may I come inside?

- Okay.

He stepped aside and Rory went in to the hall.

- So..., Logan started.

- Here I am, Rory said. One year older and well people say I look a bit different.

- Yeah you do. But you do look good, Ace. Not that you didn't before.

- I love you, she blurted out and looked at him.

- You came all this way to tell me that you love me?

- No, I came all this way to get you back.

She didn't know where all her sudden confidence came from, maybe it was a part of the "new" Rory?

- Is that so? He smirked.

- Yeah. Fuck everything, all I want now is you.

- Really?

Rory got a bit closer to him and then kissed him.

- Do I want to know what you have been up to kissing like a bad girl?

- No. How do a bad girl kiss? Rory smiled at him.

- Her kisses makes the guy almost come in his pants, that's how.

- Really? How does she fuck then?

- I don't know yet...

- Maybe you will.

Rory's cell started to rang an she sighed and picked it up.

- What?

- It's your grandmother, where are you at this moment?

- Somewhere, anywhere don't really know.

Logan raised his eyebrows and took a firm grip of her butt.

- Who is this and where is my lovely granddaughter?

- It is me grandma. I just don't have time with you right now, why don't you bother someone else?

And then Rory hung up.

- Did you just hung up on Emily? Logan asked.

- Yes, I have better things to do than wasting my time on her. I told you, nothing can keep me away from you.

- I'm starting to see that. Ace?

- Yeah?

- I do love you to.

Rory smiled and kissed him making him gasping for air.

Later on laying in Logan's bed Rory wondered who this girl really was? But why should she care, she got her boyfriend back and for now that was all that mattered.

- I could lay her forever, she said with her head resting on Logan's chest.

- It feels like it's all a dream, if I pinch myself will you go away then?

- Try cause I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to.

- I got you right were I want you, back in my arms.

- It almost feels like I never left, Rory smiled and he placed a kiss on her hair.

For a couple of minutes they said nothing.

- Did you mean it? Logan asked breaking the silence.

- Did I meant what?

- That you want to marry me.

- Yes. So if you got that ring somewhere you may put it on me if you'd like to.

She couldn't help but blush a little.

- Not now, I'll wait until the right moment comes along. But Ace for now, would you move back in with me?

- Sure.

- It still feels like a dream, Logan said and Rory turned around and kissed him making sure of that he felt that it wasn't.


	2. You can't run from the past

Chapter two: You can't run from the past

**The characters of Gilmore Girls does not belong to me, I do not own any rights to the series or any of its characters I only write about them. I wrote this short chapter last night when I couldn't sleep. The next one will be longer I promise. Please give me some reviews=)**

**//Helen**

Next day Rory woke up, her hole body felt a bit sore but she woke up happy with a big smile on her face.

- Logan?

She gave him a nudge on his arm trying to wake him up.

- What Ace? He said and put the cover over his face and sighed.

- Tired? Rory said feeling quite tired herself.

- Mm. Go back to sleep.

- No. You can sleep when you're dead. Get up!

Rory started to pull the cover and took it away from him.

- Come on Ace, are you not tired at all?

- Of course I am who wouldn't be after last night.

- So why don't you go to sleep then?

- I told you, you can sleep when you're dead. Let's get to my mom's and get my stuff?

- That is something you can do all by your own, after all the lovemaking last night I need those hours when you're away.

- You actually thought last night was lovemaking, huh? It wasn't.

- Then tell me what the hell we were doing then?

- One word. Fucking.

- Well you're a really bad girl.

- Yeah? What are you then, baby? Rory asked raising her eyebrows.

- I'm a lovemaking beast.

- No you're not, you're my soon to be roommate who's great in bed. No more than great, fucking great. And also you're the one I love.

Rory smiled and Logan smiled back at her.

- Right back at ya.

- I'm so happy we're back together, Rory said and gave him a kiss. I'll get dressed and go get my stuff now and you can stay in bed if you want to.

- I'll do that, see you later.

Logan pulled the cover up again and Rory started to get dressed.

On her way to her mom's house she thought about last night. It was almost like they've never been apart, and Rory really wanted to forget about the year when she was away from him. There was no way she would tell him what she had done during their time apart. No way! No one should no and it all belonged to the past. Honestly she tried to forget all about her little adventures as a single girl and about the short time when she wasn't.

The past belongs in the past, Rory thought when she parked her car at her mom's house and unlocked the front door. As soon as she got in the phone started to ring and she sighed and picked it up.

- Hello?

- Rory? Her mom shouted. Is it really you? Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick over you, if you wanted to spend the night somewhere else you should have tolled me that!

- Yeah I'm sorry, I forgot, Rory lied.

The truth was she didn't thought that it would be necessary to call her mom saying she wouldn't sleep at home like a little child. After all she was an adult, she could take care of herself.

- So where have you been? Lorelai asked.

- At Logan's, Rory said as she decided to tell the truth about that. We're back together.

- You are? Lorelai sounded surprised. Why?

- Because we love each other. Guess what?

- But you turned him down when he wanted to marry you! Lorelai said sounding a bit upset.

- So? That doesn't mean that it was the right decision.

- Rory, have you really thought this through? I mean having a career was very important to you so what has happened with you? I know about you hanging up in your grandmother's ear. It's like I don't know you anymore.

Now she sounded a bit sad and hurt.

- Maybe you don't.

- Who are you and what have you done with my kid? Lorelai said and Rory could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke.

- It is me. This is who I am. I don't need my mom like I used to, being away for a year showed me that. Not everyone shares every bit of their life with their parents.

- But we're different! In this case it's all about you and me, we're like best friends.

- You are my mom and I'm your daughter. That is our relationship. We're family.

- Rory, I'm going to hang up now. I don't want to talk to you when you're acting like this, call me when you're acting like a grown-up again, Lorelai said and then finally hung up.

She remembered that her cell was off so she switched it on again. Someone had left her a message in her voicemail.

- Rory, a very familiar voice said. I miss you. I don't understand...

Before he even got to finish his sentence Rory deleted his message.

The past had some trouble of letting her go and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.


	3. Memories from the past

I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but here is chapter three. Also I still don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested contact me. Anyway I hope you like my fanfic. I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors.

**Chapter three Memories of the past**

Six months ago Rory was away of her own, unemployed and with no one who actually really knew her. She rented an apartment in a little town in some country in Europe which she'd get thrown out of since all her money were gone. She spent the days hanging out in a park mostly searching through ads in the newspaper, she needed a job quick or else she'd end up homeless on the street. She also spent endless hours of writing e-mails to Logan which she never dared to actually send to him and of course writing to her mom.

One night she was out at a club, sipping on a drink while feeling completely bored to death. She didn't expected to meet anyone, but she did. She decided to go home and get some sleep when someone walked straight up to her.

"Is that you Rory?"

"Oh my good! Tristan!?"

What is he doing here? Rory thought feeling a bit shaken up.

"Well hello to you too, he said and smiled at her."

"What are you doing here? In Europe I mean, I haven't heard anything from you in...well years!"

"Um... you could say that I'm sort of exploring Europe? How about you then, Mary?"

"It's Rory. I was here working but I got fired last week, it's not something I really want to talk about, just leave it. Anyway rent is due soon so now I'm just looking for a job. Any kind of job actually since my dreams actually went through a window last week."

"Okay, Tristan said. Maybe I can help you with that, I work at a strip club and I know they're looking for some new girls..."

"Um when I said any kind of job I actually..."

"Hold on Mary, I'm just kidding with you. But actually they are looking for some new girls to hire but not only for dancing, there are some other stuff to do there to."

"Like what? Rory asked."

"Cleaning?"

"Um okay, cleaning what? Rory asked"

"Floors? You now how to clean right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, how about if I get your number and I'll have them call you?"

"Okay, thank you. I'm not ready to go home yet, that would be admitting that I failed to make my dreams come true and everybody believed in me and I don't want to let anybody down."

"I see, well I'm gonna be around for a while, let's hang out sometime?"

"Sure, it nice to actually know someone in a foreign country."

Rory got the job, as a cleaner at the club where Tristan worked as a bartender and they started to hang out a lot after that. One time they when they went out clubbing together they ended up sleeping together, and after that things started to change.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore, Rory, Tristan complained to her a week after the so called accident. I mean I know there is something between us, I know you feel it to."

"Cut it out, Triss, so we slept together once, we all make mistakes in life. I know that you've made some to, a lot actually."

"So? Having sex with you meant something to me, you're not a conquest. I'm sick of acting like the bad guy. I think I actually want to be with you. Only you, Mary."

"Stop it. I'm going back home anyway. I do not need this now, or ever."

"You're going back to Logan? Tristan asked making Rory regret that she actually tolled him about her relationship with Logan and that he had asked her to marry him and that she had turned him down."

"Maybe, I don't know. But I do know that I'm not going to stay here with you. We're nothing but two friends that drank to much one night and ended up having sex, there's nothing to it. Things like that happens all the time."

"Rory, Tristan started to say but she cut him off."

"Just don't. End of conversation."

Even though she said she were going back home she didn't, but she never saw Tristan again. Sometimes she missed him and some other times she felt relived that he was gone. That night they ended up sleeping together was something that she really regretted doing, by not sharing the same feelings as Tristan she ended up hurting him and that was so not at all how she wanted it to end. The only thing she actually thought of was Logan and she hated that she still loved him and that she thought about him all the time.

Getting back together with Logan was great, if only she'd tolled him about the one and only night with Triss, but that would've meant that she'd have to tell him her big secret. He didn't needed to know that a week before going home she had a miscarriage being pregnant with Tristan's baby. No one knew this. Not even Triss.

"Rory is that you?"

Lorelai opened the door to Rory's room.

"Hey, she said when she saw her daughter filling up boxes with the items in her room. I see you're packing. I guess you were serious about moving in with Logan."

"Yeah, of course. But I do feel sorry for what I said. I'm having some trouble dealing with some stuff, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I am really sorry mom."

"That's okay. I'm sorry to. All I want for you is to be happy."

Rory felt tears starting to dwell up in her eyes. She really wanted to reveal her secret to her mom, her true best friend.

"I..., she started to say but got cut off by the phone."

"I'll get it, Lorelai said and ran out of Rory's room to pick up the phone."

Even though she didn't wanted the baby in the first place she cried a lot after she had lost it. She didn't even get to make up her decision whether to keep the baby or not before she had the miscarriage, so when she lost it she actually felt that something was missing inside of her.

Lorelai came back looking annoyed.

"Who was it? Rory asked."

"Some guy who said he had dialled the wrong number."

"Okay. Before the phone cut me off I was actually trying to tell you something..."

"I'm listening. You sound quite serious, is everything okay?"

"No it's not and then Rory started to reveal it all to her mom."

When she was done talking she looked at Lorelai who were sitting beside her at the bed.

"Mom? Rory said. Aren't you going to say something?"

"Huh? Of course I am, just searching for the right words, hun. Um.. Help me?"

"No. Please say something. Anything."

"Um okay.. Do you want to order some pizza?"

Rory sighed.

"No, I'm not hungry. I should finish packing and drive over to Logan's."

"I'm sorry I really don't know what to say. Maybe you should talk to someone about it?"

"No. I just wished I had said something to Logan before we got back together, it feels like there's a big wall or something between us now, Rory said sadly."

"I understand how you feel, but maybe if you tell him he won't get upset?"

"Mom, I know him and he will get upset and I do so not want to hurt him and if I ended up loosing him over this fucking secret I would truly hate myself for destroying everything with my dishonesty."

"Oh, I see. But how will he ever know then? If you don't tell him how will he now? You said that you didn't say anything to Tristan right?"

Lorelai looked hopefully at her daughter hoping that everything would work out for her.

"I know, but keeping this big secret from him is eating me up from the inside. Plus Triss is trying to contact me more often now for some reason, what if Logan answers my phone and Triss tells him about our night together?"

Lorelai sighed.

"I wish I could help you, she said and gave Rory a hug."

"I know, Rory mumbled feeling a bit comforted in her mother's arms." Her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Ace, are you on your way over here?" Logan said before she even got to say hello.

"In a minute, Rory answered. Are you hungry? I could pick something up on my way home?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Rory said and hung up."

"I really should get going, she said to her mom whom were sitting on her bed looking in a photoalbum."

"You were so little in this pic, Lorelai said."

"Mom, kids grow up it's what they do."

"Yeah I know, but time goes by so fast I mean you're in your twenties already! If you're getting older that also means that I'm getting older to and that really sucks."

"You're not that old, Rory smiled."

"Maybe not, but I am old enough to have a grown up daughter."

"Yeah but life does go on and someday you're going to be a nana. It's only natural getting older."

"Not to soon I hope?"

"No, we'd like to get marry first and have some time on our own and then maybe have kids."

Lorelai smiled.

"Speaking of nana, are you coming to dinner on friday? Richard and Emily would like that."

Rory sighed.

"Okay, but only if I can bring Logan and promise me that you're going to be there."

"Of course, I might bring Luke to."

"How is Luke nowadays?"

"Fine, accept that he wants me to marry him this instant and I keep telling him that I need some more time, just a couple of months you know?"

Rory nodded.

"I might actually be getting married before you then, she said calmly"

"Um are you reallt that eager to get married?"

"No, but knowing you it might take a while before you actually get to the aisle. Last time you..."

"Stop it, we all know about that time and we're truly done talking about it, in fact I think that..."

Rory's cell rang again and she picked it up.

"I'm almost on my way, she said. Sorry that it's taking so long."

"I'm flattered that you want to see me."

"Tristan, Rory said biting her lip. What do you want?"

"Well hello to you to."

"I got nothing to say to you that's all. In fact you may as well now that I'm going to marry Logan within a year from now."

"That's what you think."

"No, Triss as I've tried to tell you before I really love him. We're moving in together today."

"So what? You have lived together before."

"But this is new anyway. It's different now."

"Mary, Tristan started to say but Rory cut him off."

"My name is Rory, she said. I know that you used to call me Mary because you saw me as Virgin Mary but I'm not. I'm not an innocent little teenager anymore who goes at Chilton.

"I know, but you are still Mary to me anyway."

"Whatever then, I don't feel like chatting about old memories so what do you want?"

"I want you."

"That is something you'll never have, Triss. You really should puncture that dream you have got of you and me being an item cause it will never happen."

"Don't be so sure of that."

The doorbell rang and Rory heard her mom open the door.

"I decided that I should come and get you, Logan showed up at the door to her room. What's taking so long, Ace?"

"I cannot call you Mary but he gets to call you by something as stupid as Ace? Tristan said in the phone."

"Shut up."

"Who are you talking to? Logan asked curiously. You sound upset."

"Oh just some old classmate from my days at Chilton whom I ended up running into in Europe."

"Huh what's her name? It's not Paris is it?"

"No, Rory said. His name is Tristan."

"Have you tolled him about us? Tristan said in the phone."

"No, Rory answered. And that means that you ain't going to say anything either okay?"

"Um okay then. I'll be quiet. So when can I meet him?"

"Never."

"Are you ready to go soon? Logan asked."

"Yeah, Rory answered him."

"I always get what I want, Tristan said on the other end of the line. Always. You can't say no to me Rory."

"That's where you're wrong Triss, I can and I am saying no to you, Rory said looking at Logan who looked very confused."

"If you don't tell your little boyfriend about us I will, Tristan treathed her."

"I don't think so. Please leave me alone. I am nothing to you, not even your friend."

Rory hung up the phone without waiting for Tristan to say something back.

"Is he some old boyfriend of yours that you haven't tolled me about? Logan asked."

"No. He is no one."

Whom I slept with in Europe and got pregnant with, Rory thought to herself.

"Does he know that he's no one to you?"

"Yes, but he just can't let go of me. The word no apparently doesn't exist to him. I'm thinking about changing my number. I'm sick of him trying to talk to me, if you met him you'll see that he really is a crazy guy. He should be locked up in an mental institute. Who knows how many people he is harassing besides me?"

"It seems to me that he is in love with you."

"No, he is nothing but obsess about me. Anyway let's not talk about Triss, I only get angry. Can we please go home now?"

"You're finished packing your stuff?"

"I have and anyway if I've forgotten anything I can always come back here and get it. This is always going to be my second home and this is always going to be my room, Rory said and smiled."

"I know that."

Logan kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I love you, he said."

"I love you to."

"So I am asking you, Lorelai Gilmore. Will you marry me? I can't think of a better time to ask you."

Logan got down on one knee, looking up on Rory's face which turned in to an smile.

I think I'm the happiest girl on earth, Rory thought looking down at her love. I don't know if I could possibly love him more than I do know. I can't wait to marry him!"

"Yes, she said with a big smile on her face."

One word was all that Logan needed to hear. He put the ring on Rory's finger.

"I love you, she said and kissed him."


End file.
